In U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,952 issued to the assignee of the present application, there is disclosed a fluorescent-type lighting fixture having lamp engaging sockets which are stowed within the fixture for shipment but which are pivoted outwardly into an erect usage position for installation. The fixture comprises a channel member having a web with a pair of upstanding sidewalls each having a shaped aperture adapted to receive curved outstruck portions of the metal base of the socket assembly. The pivot connections are located relatively close to the bottom of the channel. A latch assembly is provided to lock the socket assembly in its erect usage configuration, and cooperating appendages are provided on the socket assembly and a closure plate for securing the closure plate across one end of the channel after the socket assembly has been erected. A snap-on closure plate is also provided for the top of the channel.
While the above-described lighting fixture has been commercially successful, there is a need for further improvement. For instance, some people have difficulty in rapidly aligning the pivot connections during assembly of the fixture. Accordingly, there is a need for structural improvements which would simplify assembly procedures while providing a strong fixture.